the_rift_cafefandomcom-20200215-history
Evan Bernardi
Background Evan Bernardi (also goes by the screen name mibevan) is a(n) director, editor, writer, photographer, videographer, actor, voice actor, and comedian. He's best known for his active work in his own independent media company Shaded Scythe Studios. He's well known for his work in the Brony Reaction Parody Series, "Mystery Brony Theater 4000" (MBT4K) and his various Pony parody videos including "Maud Pie Uses Geass" ''and ''"Death Note Shimmer". ''He also wrote and directed the failed pony fanfic and audio book series, "''The Farmer and The Rocker". He's also known and praised for directing the short creepypasta adaptation of "Easter Egg- Snow On Mt. Silver", as well as his convention videography series, "Con Combers". Evan got into the fandom in 2012 while he was in college. During this time he was struggling to make friends and was often put in the middle his divorced parents fights (no abuse). Evan has stated: "If I hadn't joined this fandom, I'd probably be dead. After Joining this fandom I went to see Equestria Girls. When I went to the premiere I made over 50 Friends at once in a day." Evan often likes reacting to other videos, and making pony parodies, as well as other parodies on his YouTube Channels. He's worked with other Brony Analysts such Brawny Buck, Bright Idea, The Concert Cruizer, and Fast Track (Cancelled collaboration). He's also worked with Joey O, Bruce Carr, and Star Light Ginger Pony. He has also been active in doing charity work in his life. Growing up he was a member of the Boy Scouts of America (making his way up to Life rank) and ROTC in high school. From 2014 - 2016 he was an active member of "The Grand Brony Gala" Pony Convention, an ongoing organization dedicated to raising money for All Childrens Hospital and The Childrens Miracle Network. He streams every sunday from 8pm - 12am (EST), on YouTube on "MySTREAMy Brony Theater 4000". Mystery Brony Theater 4000 Concept In 2013 the brony reaction series "Mystery Brony Theater 4000" ''was released. The series premiered at a meetup event in Orlando, Florida at a comic store, appropriately called "A Comic Shop". This wevent had a very high attendance. The project started after Evan recorded a reaction to the Generation 3 movie ''"Princess Promenade" ''Zachary Wannamaker, Cameron Hall, and Davin Norman through Skype. This reaction was meant to be a concept for a series originally called "''Popcorn Ponies". The name was later changed to Mystery Brony Theater 4000 to grab more attention by the MST3K and brony fanbase. The name also grabbed the attention of Jason Ruth who had a similar concept for a series he originally wanted to air in BronyCon called "My Little Reactions". This event did go through but Ruth wasn't able to attend so it was done by a group of other members of the fandom. After collaborating, Jason Ruth agreed to be the producer and helped create the story and setting. He also cameoed starred in a few episodes as his OC. Evan agreed to be the shows writer, director, editor, and one of the commentators. The series started out with a still image of an audience for the first 5 episodes (often referred to as Season 0). But after Davin Norman left the show, and got replaced by Evan Higgins, the shows audience became animated and also included in between sequences. The series is infamous for being one of the most innovative reaction shows on the fandom, and one of the first ones to have an annimated audience react through a whole show Bernardi continues to run the shows YouTube page, social media groups, Vlogs, and streams to this day. His Character is also voted to be the most popular out of all the commentators due to his re-occuring catch phrases and over the top reactions. Character(s) In the series, Bernardi plays a brony of the same name. After clicking on a pop up offer by Hasbro executives Finster (also portrayed by Evan) and Nana (Portryed by Chloe Hatfield). The offer states that if he records a commentary reaction to older generations of "My Little Pony" ''with a group of other brony's he will then be put in as a background character in ''"Friendship is Magic". ''He instantly agrees to the offer without reading any of the fine print of the offer. In order to make sure he does his job, he is sent to Ponyville with 3 other bronies to record at the local movie theater known as The Ponyville Theater of Friendship (an obvious parody of the Satellite of Love from ''Mystery Science Theater 3000) Evan is a white unicorn with a brown mane and beard, a scythe tail, and black Shaded Scythe Studios hat, which are the two main distinguishable features while he's watching episodes in the theater. His cutie mark is the original logo for Shaded Scythe Studios. While in the theater he's often the loudest character who nitpicks animation details, spouts out adult themed humor, and his abundance of catchphrases. When he's doing in between segments, he's often portrayed supremely egotistical and his intelligence is debatable. He is also a real womanizer in the series. Bernardi has stated this his character is only a reflection of his "actual self" when doing reactions in the theater. He based his characters personality off of Master Shake from "Aqua Teen Hunger Force". Bernardi also portrays the role of the main antagonist, Finster. The Ruthless Hasbro executive that communicates regularly with the 3-4 brony's in the theater and sends them their movie. He is "ruthless" but still sympathetic and often gets messed with by the other executives. He is also confirmed to be a virgin. The Character was designed by Jason Ruth and the personality was designed by Evan. He has stated that when he edits the footage of him he pitches his voices to sound lower. = Catchphrases and Running Jokes * "STOP SMELLING FLOWERS!" / "STOP SMELLING _____!" - ''The origin of this joke came from generation 3's "''Princess Promenade". ''The character Zipzee, is a breezie that is allergic to flowers. Despite this she continues to smell them which cause her to sneeze. Whenever she did this Evan shouts this phrase. As the series when on Evan would shout this phrases replacing the object being smelt by characters that cause them to sneeze. This is his most recognized catchphrase. * "''Forrow me!" - This phrase originates to ''"Fugitive Flowers". ''In the episode, one of the Flories says the line "Follow me" but is delivered as "Forrow me". Evan repeats this phrase whenever a character says the phrase "Follow me". Trivia * Evan Bernardi lives in Florida and works at the Magic Kingdom. * Evan Bernardi named Finster after the current SVP of Hasbro Studios, Finn Arnesen. * Evan Bernardi named Nana after the current vice president of Hasbro Studios, Nina Scales. * Evan Bernardi named Gustavo after the current sales director of Hasbro Studios, Gustavo Gomez. He originally wanted the character to be named Gus. * Evan Bernardi has stated that the portrayal's of the Hasbro executives are a a form of revenge to Hasbro Studios for numerous copyright claims. He has also praised the executives at Hasbro Studios and recognizes them for their good work despite this. * Evan's character is self proclaimed to be a womanizer in the pony world, claiming to have had romantic and intimate relationships with the mares of ponyville. This would later be cannon in Brawny Bucks comedy series "A Buck To the Face". In the episode "Make New Friends But Keep Discord" he is seen entering with Lyra Heartstrings and Roseluck. On Brawnys Tumbler page he was asked about this to which he confirmed "Evan dates Every background mare in Ponyville" https://brawny-buck.tumblr.com/post/121045171917. In the Mystery Brony Theater 4000 series this is further confirmed. In the Episode "Escape from Katrina" Evan tries to go out with Bright Idea, which he does in a collaboration videohttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xCtHoN3xckk. In the episode "The Revolt of Paradice Estate" Evan vocally confirms he has slept with other mares. * Evan doesn't have a house in Ponyville, so he "spends the night" at other mares houses, * Evan does paint. * There is a running joke in Brawny Bucks video's with Evan. When ever him and Brawny are in the same video together, he often gets hurt in some way or form. * Evan Bernardi designed his OC to be a ponyfied version of the Shaded Scythe Studios logo. * The scythe tail on Evan Bernardi's OC has to meanings. ** It represents his movie making company Shaded Scythe Studios ** It reflects a time when Evan had long hair that gave him a ponytail, that he referred to as a "Brony Tail" (idea by his father). When he applied to Disney he had to cut it to meet their required standards. When he got it cut, he donated his Ponytail to charity. * Evan Bernardi has publicly stated that he has both ADHD, and Asperger Syndrome. Links Main Website: http://shadedscythestudios.com YouTube: * Main Channel: https://www.youtube.com/user/mibevan * Shaded Scythe Studios: https://www.youtube.com/user/ShadedScytheStudios * Mystery Brony Theater 4000: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCsjB8ea3AjEZB94OWzWXTRw * Vlog Channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UChu06UZ_XvSpyUKF9pjaEtw Facebook: * Shaded Scythe Studios: https://www.facebook.com/TheShadedScytheStudios/ * Mystery Brony Theater 4000: https://www.facebook.com/mbt4k/ Twitter: * Main Twitter: https://twitter.com/mibevan * Shaded Scythe Studios: https://twitter.com/ShadedScytheStu * Mystery Brony theater 4000: https://twitter.com/MBT4000 Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/shadedscythestudios/ Category:Alphabetical Category:Male Category:Unicorn OC Category:Writers Category:Voice Actors Category:Active